


thrice blessed

by queenklu



Series: tumblr fillets [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Ragnar/Athelstan/Lagertha, The only way to recognize your soulmate is by a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thrice blessed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the spam! this one is a little older but it's cute so I though I'd post it.

When he’s fifteen, Ragnar tries to kiss every girl in the village. “I want to know, I miss my soulmate like my lungs have been ripped from my chest,” he murmurs and the girls simper and fall; some shed tears when their mouths touch and there is no bond, nothing more than faces being mashed together.

Lagertha watches and laughs at him, in her own way. She will not let him kiss her, blackens his eye when he pushes too hard. He sits at her feet after, bewildered but thoughtful, and when he is done thinking he apologizes. He stops trying to kiss the other girls after that.

She kisses _him_ years later on the eve of battle, blood in her hair and on her skin, the red spatter of their enemies brightening Ragnar’s eyes to a blue that hurts to look at. She kisses him because she saved his life, she kisses him because she chooses to, because it’s right—the bond makes them arch and quake, clinging to each other, pure and right.

Athelstan is an accident. He doesn’t understand soulbonds, his English people do not have them. “Does it have to be a passionate kiss?” he asks, and Lagertha rolls her eyes and kisses him to stop his silly questions, swallowing his _eep_! with her own mouth.

The shock is electric and familiar, and brings Ragnar running from the boats. He prowls inside, a predator’s walk, and when he kisses Athelstan Lagertha sees his teeth. He settles once the bond strikes true, and pulls Lagertha to his side, leaving Athelstan quivering between them.

“We have been thrice blessed,” Ragnar says, and Lagertha nips at his ear to keep him humble.


End file.
